gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi
Custom-crafted from the ground up to best express the physical and cognitive enhancements of the super-soldier Soma Peries, the Taozi is a highly-maneuverable general-purpose mobile suit that performs with comparable superiority to standard-model Tieren variants in any terrain. Primary propulsion is supplied from the back of the unit's lower legs, with selective activation of the prominent thrusters upon its movable shoulder-mounted shield plates for directional guidance. Fine control is permitted with an additional six thrusters. The water used by the unit as propellant is stored in the tank attached behind its waist. All limbs may be purged if necessary. In addition to a secondary T-shaped mono-eye rail along the top of its head, the unit is installed with an acutely responsive sensor system and an onboard processor capable of keeping up with the dramatically increased data load. Due to the extreme strain the pilot is subjected to at the rates of acceleration the unit can reach, only a fully trained super-soldier can safely exploit the unit's full potential. Shortly after its introduction, the unit's head-mounted display is replaced with a more standard screen interface. The term Taozi (Chinese: 桃子) means "peach" in Chinese — a fruit that signifies longevity in Chinese folklore, traditionally depicted in pink. The SP on the end of MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi is actually the initials of Soma Peries A small number of MSJ-06III-A Tieren All-Terrain Type mobile suits were also produced by the HRL, which were nearly identical to the Taozi, but tweaked to allow normal humans to effectively pilot them. Armaments The following is a list of the standard armaments equipped upon the Tieren Taozi. ''200 x 25 mm Smoothbore Cannon (Space Type) Forearm mounted. One amongst the selection of standard solid-round firearms available to the Tieren. The barrel is fixed with a 12.7 mm coaxial machine gun and two heat sink bayonets of sufficient resilience for use as a weapon in close-quarters combat. ''30 mm Machine Gun A machine gun mounted in the orange panel before the left shoulder joint. A self-propelled cable hook used for disabling and capture may be fired from the orange panel before the right shoulder joint. Combat Characteristics The Tieren Taozi is a vast improvement over previous HRL mobile suits in terms of versatility and capability. Unlike previous models of the Tieren series of mobile suits which were all designed for specific combat purpose in a specific type of terrain the Tieren Taozi is capable of functioning at full capacity both in space and on Earth. In space the Taozi is capable of greater acceleration and maneuverability then the standard Tieren Space Type. Like the Tieren Space Type the Taozi mounts an extra fuel container. However unlike the Space Type the Taozi only mounts one on the back instead of two, one on each knee. On Earth the Taozi is capable of the same hovering and maneuvering capabilities as the Tieren High mobility type. One feature that the Taozi keeps from previous Tieren models is its weapon selection which is composed of the same relatively outdated smoothbore cannon and machine gun used by all HRL mobile suits. It is likely that since the Taozi is equipped with the same ranged weapons that it is also equipped with the same katar shaped carbon blade. History Test Run In episode 5 of the first season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, a test run was made on the Tieren Taozi, with Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy as its pilot. Allejuah was also dispatched there to view the suit's performance, and if needed, destroy it. Due to contact between Allejuah Haptism's and Soma Peries'/Marie Parfacy's quantium brainwaves, Marie/Soma went berserk and fired many rounds of bullets towards the elevator, causing a section of the Gravity Block to break away, which coincidentally contains Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy. With the timely help from Allejuah/Kryios and Sergei Smirnow, the section is kept at the edge of the Breakaway Limit Zone, where the blocks will fall to earth, killing the 232 people on board. After contact withe the Plotemios, Ms.Sumeragi arranged a new mission,in which Dynames/Lockon Stratos used his Super Substratospheric Altitude Gun to seperate two of the blocks chunks of orbital elevator when the people have safely moved to the centre, therefore allowing Allejuah/Kryios and Sergei Smirnow to push it safely away from the Breakaway limit zone. Gundam Capture Operation Soma and the Tieren Taozi, as the HRL's best pilot and most powerful mobile suit, were to play an integral role in the operation to capture a Gundam. Soma's presence allowed for the quick capture of Kyrios without a fight. While temporarily idling in space, Soma quickly detected a heat signature and suddenly a beam blast quickly destroyed two Tierens, Tieria/Virtue engaged her squad. Soma/Taozi engaged Tieria/Virtue and out maneuvered Virtue from being hit. Virtue fired multiple times with its GN Cannons as they engaged in close quarter combat, Virtue managed to destroy Taozi's right leg. Soma detached the remains of the limb and continued to fight. While able to handle herself against Virtue, Sergei had the rest of the squad to assist Soma/Taozi and capture Tieria/Virtue. Curse Squad managed to bind Gundam Virtue with rope, but Virtue continued to resist. Soma/Taozi knocked off Virtue's GN Bazooka and then tried to severe its head as the pilot continued to resist. As Soma was about to decapitate Virtue, the Gundam suddenly purged its armor. Two of the purged armor pieces knocked off Soma/Taozi, long enough to complete its switch to Gundam Nadleeh. The new Gundam form quickly wiped out six Tierens and Sergei ordered an immediate retreat. While fleeing from the enemy, Hallelujah/Kyrios came to pick a fight with Soma/Taozi, predicting her movements. Due to Taozi's anti-beam coating and armor, she was relatively unharmed from the assault, but noticed that the Gundam was toying with her. Adjutant Ming decided to sacrifice himself by holding of Hallelujah/Kyrios to give Soma and Sergei time to run. Soma didn't want to leave Adjutant Ming behind, but Sergei told Soma not to pour cold water on a man's determination. Soma and Sergei retreated and later lost Adjutant Ming's signal, Soma swears revenge for his death. Joint Exercise in Taklamakan Desert The exercise was actually to conceal the true purpose of troop movements for a trap set for the Gundams. Only those in charge of the operation knew its true purpose. When the Gundams did show up, overwhelming force wore them down. Soma engaged Allelujah/Kyrios, distracting him with her quantum brainwaves. However, Hallujah emerged, fighting aggressively till he was worn out and captured. The HRL mobile suits proceeded back to base but were intercepted by Throne Zwei and its GN Fangs. The Tieren Taozi was unable to destroy any of the remote weapons which quickly wiped out most of the Tierens leaving only Soma and Sergei in heavily damaged suits. External Links *Tieren Taozi on Gundam 00 official website *Tieren Taozi on MAHQ.net